Tongue Tied
by Nassie
Summary: C.C. has to choose between the king or the knight. While Lelouch is raging with jealousy at the relationship between his two allies, Suzaku just wants C.C. to know what love is. C.C./Suzaku and Lelouch/C.C. Lemon and all the hotness you desire.


[A/N] This is a heavy lemon between Suzaku, C.C. and Lelouch. It focuses more on Suzaku and C.C. though. There is no yaoi in this and it puts C.C. in the middle of the hot threesome. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this

And it's a three chapter story, so yeah.

I was listening to Maroon 5's Never Gonna Leave This Bed, hence the title XD

* * *

><p><strong>Tongue Tied<strong>

**-I'm Never Gonna Leave This Bed-**

As usual, Suzaku found the green haired maiden sprawled across Lelouch's bed with Cheese-kun in her arms. He was in Lelouch's quarters, waiting for the Demon King's return. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Suzaku sighed as he sat on the sofa. It had been an hour, Lelouch was obviously too busy with God knows what.

"You know he likes things to be perfect," C.C. mumbled.

Suzaku turned his head to see C.C. now facing him. She was lying on her stomach with her elbows lifting her body and her hands were cupping her cheeks. Her v-shaped bangs hid her topaz eyes, while the rest of her locks framed her face perfectly. Suzaku had to admit, for being centuries old, C.C. was _fine_.

Snapping out of his trance, Suzaku nodded, "Yet he asks me to meet him for some ... game plan or something."

C.C. gave out a small chuckle as she shook her head, "That's Lelouch for you."

Suzaku shrugged as he proceeded to walk out of Lelouch and what seemed to be C.C.'s room.

Something about Suzaku left C.C. curious. She was literally dying to ask him something. Getting off the bed, she put on the white knee-high boots and followed him out.

Suzaku heard her boots clanking behind him, even when he entered his room. As the door shut behind her, he turned and gave her a look before saying, "What do you want?"

C.C.'s face remained stoic, "You're surprisingly cold, and I always thought you were more of a gentleman compared to him."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're the first girl to ever come into my ... quarters," Suzaku said. He didn't necessarily feel like calling the room _his_ room. Which was ridiculous since it is_ his_ room and he should call it –

"...gin?" He heard C.C. ask.

"Huh?"

"Are you a virgin?" C.C. asked again, with a little less emotion than before.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "No I am not."

A cocked eyebrow was his reply from C.C., her lips parted before she closed them again. She simply shook her head as she turned on her heel.

"You don't believe me?"

C.C. turned again and shook her head, "I honestly think Lelouch is more capable of getting laid."

"That's only because you're in his room," a smirk formed on Suzaku's lips. This took C.C. aback; she never knew Suzaku was so ... _daring_, "I never slept with Lelouch."

Suzaku eyes widened before another smirk came across his face. C.C. saw his emerald eyes get clouded with dominance and superiority. His expression drove C.C. slightly mad.

"It's not like it's a competition," she huffed.

"But seriously, you've been alive for years yet you're a virgin?" He asked curiously, the innocence of his voice made the conversation seem normal.

She shook her head, "I'm neither desperate nor easy. Plus during my era, sex was called _making love_. And, nobody genuinely _loved_ me, so I didn't sleep with anyone."

Suzaku could see some sort of hurt in C.C.'s eyes. He knew all about her troubled past. It was sad that she couldn't tell who loved and who didn't. Something about the softness of her eyes made Suzaku want to hold her in his arms in an embrace, and so he did.

C.C. stiffened; Suzaku was taller than her so he had to bend slightly. His strong muscular hands were wrapped against her tiny waist. Somehow, C.C. couldn't help but melt against his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. She felt awkward, since she didn't show physical contact to _anyone_ except Lelouch. But for some reason, she forgot about her feelings for Lelouch and just enjoyed being with Suzaku. Even if it was just for a minute, C.C. realized that she would be lying if she denied that she had feelings for the Knight.

Coming back to her sanity, C.C. slightly pulled away to meet Suzaku's eyes. Surprisingly, her stoic gaze was met with dark green orbs.

His arms were still tightly against her waist, but he regained his posture. He pulled C.C. closer to him as he rested his forehead against hers, "So... about this 'virgin' thing."

C.C. saw the darkness of Suzaku eye's evaporate into lust and yet again, that damned dominance –

"C.C., do you love Lelouch?" he whispered. His mouth was brushing against her ear now, his breath was hot and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't know," she whispered. Her answer was genuine and he knew it. He was surprised that she didn't push him away.

"Do you want to find out?" his hands were tracing patterns on her arms and her back now, she didn't resist.

C.C. knew she was behaving extremely out of her usual comfort zone; she was seemingly willing and surrendering her body to Suzaku's advances. One of Suzaku's hands trailed upwards her stomach and finally reached C.C. right breasts. He gave it a squeeze and a gasp escaped C.C.'s mouth. She was _never_ touched like that by anyone. It felt strange but for some reason C.C. desired more.

"I'll take that as a yes," Suzaku chuckled. In a second, C.C. found herself pinned to his door and heard him turn a lock. Seeing her refuse to look up, Suzaku lifted her chin and gave her a kiss. He closed his eyes after seeing her close her own. His tongue roamed the entrance of her mouth, asking for her permission –which she granted- before roaming her cavern.

His knee went in between her legs parting them. With one hand still on the door, Suzaku slowly unbuttoned the pants of C.C.'s shorts. A muffled moan came from her lips as he began rubbing her through her underwear. He just_ had_ to hear her moan fully.

They parted for air, as his hand dived into her underwear. She felt his fingers rub against her nether region and she moaned out his name.

"Just say no if you want me to stop," he whispered against her ear again.

C.C. didn't say anything but moaned, "Suzaku, _please_."

Suzaku complied and entered her, his two fingers thrusted in and out of her. Exasperated moans and gasps left her lips and a soft pink hue became visible on her face. Even though she was clearly enjoying herself, C.C. still wanted to keep her usual demeanour. Suzaku chuckled as he captured her lips once more. He felt her walls clench and knew she was about to come.

He struggled to resist pounding her as she came, removing his fingers, Suzaku parted his lips from hers and tasted the juices on his fingers.

A cloudy gaze was on present on C.C.'s eyes, and Suzaku couldn't fight the urge anymore.

She felt Suzaku push down her pants and panties down to her ankles. He unzipped his pants and boxers before kicking them off.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," he said. C.C. couldn't believe what a gentleman Suzaku was. Even during _sex_.

Her thoughts were replaced with a shocking pain rushing through her body. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, which she eventually got used to.

His thrusts were slow, eventually growing faster when he saw her getting comfortable. Her nails were digging into his shoulders. Yet, Suzaku couldn't resist going faster and harder. He was literally pounding her now.

"Ah, S-Suzaku!" she cried out. She felt a swirl in her stomach as Suzaku continued thrusting.

"Come for me," he muttered hotly against the nape of her neck. He gave delicate kisses against the sensitive skin.

And so she did, moaning out his name. Suzaku followed shortly after that. Both of them panting for air as they still felt half dazed. C.C. wasn't sure whether she loved Lelouch, but she obviously had strong feelings for Suzaku. He was a knight, that's for sure. And at this moment, he was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

><p>Lelouch didn't know why, but he C.C. wasn't loitering in his room anymore. Even at night, she didn't sleep in his bed but on the couch or sometimes she wouldn't even be in his room. The first few nights he had the bed to himself felt weird for him, he was so used to C.C.'s warmth beside him.<p>

If C.C.'s existence was still a secret, he would've been hunting her down by now. However, to his disappointment, C.C.'s presence was acknowledged by everyone now. For some reason, they all made some random assumption that she was his queen. Although Lelouch didn't like the idea, he didn't hate it either.

As he walked down the hallway to his room, he saw a familiar glimpse of bright green hair knock on the door of Suzaku's room. His eyes widened as he saw the door open and C.C. entering the room with a small smile present.

Quickly making his way into his room, Lelouch's wide eyes pondered on why on_ earth_ C.C. would be entering Suzaku's room. His eyes grew even wider as he realized why she wasn't residing in his room anymore. As he slouched on the couch, he decided that he really needed to talk to C.C.

"You're going to have to tell him some time you know," Suzaku muttered as he placed soft kisses against C.C.'s sacred region.

Her short breaths were turned into heavy pants, "What's there to tell him? Hey Lelouch – ah! I'm sleeping with your best friend."

Suzaku let out a small laugh before sticking his tongue into her womanhood. C.C. moaned as her hands fisted into the sheets of Suzaku's – and recently her - bed.

Her moans filled his ear with sheer pleasure and he felt his erection grow harder. His jeans were getting tighter and tighter, but he just needed to hold out a little longer...

When C.C. came, Suzaku lapped her juices up hungrily. He removed her legs off his shoulders and got off his kneeling position. He sat so his legs dangled off the bed and C.C. quickly made her way on to his lap. He smirked at her eagerness while she gave her signature I-don't-give-a-fuck-just-get-in-me look.

He took the hint and unzipped his jeans while she placed her hands on his bare chest.

His hands found their way to her hips as he adjusted her so his tip was at her opening. C.C.'s breath hitched as she felt the familiar length within her. Suzaku groaned as she continued riding him, "Damn it C.C., you're always so_ tight_."

"That's what makes it fun right?" she said between pants. She captured his lips and he greedily roamed the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

"Well, at least you're no stranger to sex now," he said, "So does that mean I can _fuck_ you all the time?"

His words made C.C. clench, she came and sighed in ecstasy. Suzaku came not long after and lifted C.C.'s hips and laid her on the bed. He threw off his jeans as he found a pair of shorts to wear. He crawled onto the bed and lay beside C.C. who was adjusting the covers.

"Where's your Cheese-kun doll?" he asked.

C.C. sighed, "In his room, I haven't had the chance to get it yet."

"Huh," Suzaku said as he wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled into his bare chest and shut her eyes. Suzaku made her feel so secure, and she wasn't sure what it was but he gave her a warm feeling. If C.C. knew what love was, she would've told him those three words that human say so often these days. Except, C.C. would mean it and not treat it like a common phrase without any meaning.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it :D<p>

R&R please!


End file.
